My Knight in shining leather jacket
by Elextrix1
Summary: Ruby is uncertain of her feelings for a certain faunus on her team. Can Asce and her team help the 15 year old get her feelings in order? LadyBug with Freezerburn on the side. M for blood and gore to come.
1. A little help never hurt

_**So welcome to the story, uh yeah soooo enjoy.**_

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door of the top second year team, shifting to her weight to her other foot and glancing across her shoulder.

Team DASS was the top leading team for second year students. They were a team of 3, Darkness/Asce, Shadow and Shay Knight. They were also known as the Knight Clan.

A sleepy looking Asce answered the door and glanced at Ruby before moving to let the younger girl in. Ruby entered the room and plopped down on Shay's bed.

"What's up Little Rose?" Asce asked groggy, she disappeared into the mini kitchen and grabbed a few things before reappearing infront of the red clad girl handing her a jar of fresh cookies and a glass of milk.

"Thanks Asce, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" Asce had laid back down on her bed which had its blankets open, meaning Asce had just woken up from a nap, not that the girl minded, she would bend over backwards for the younger girl, Shay, Shadow and Asce all made a silent agreement that they would protect the girl from anything.

Ruby took in Asce's appearance. Her jet black hair resembled that of a raven, her black wolf ears twitched ever so often, the Knight Clan were all faunus, to be specific, they were all wolf faunus. A very rare type of faunus now. The faunus girl wore the shirt that Ruby had gotten her for her birthday, a black T-shirt with a katana on the back with the words "Never Forget" on the blade. She wore Jack Skellington pajama pants. Black socks kept her feet from freezing and a single black leather glove stayed on her right hand. There was never a day when anyone had seen the raven haired girl without the glove.

Tired grey eyes looked into silver before blinking a few times.

"Yeah sure your always welcome to stay for as long as you want." Asce gave Ruby a rare warm smile before yawning.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything you need, Shadow will be home soon then Shay around 8 ish. She's out buying parts for her weapon, something about it getting jammed." The faunus said before curling in a ball and falling back asleep with light snores.

The redhead looked around the room, nothing had really changed, the room had 3 beds, each a few feet from each other, Asce's guitar sat in the corner and her scroll was next to her pillow playing Gold by Cassie Lee Williams played.

A TV with an xbox hooked up to it, a few games sat next to it along with 3 controllers, one black, one gold and on white.

A small dresser was propped against the wall near the door that led to the bathroom. Other than the TV and guitar it looked like a normal second year dorm.

The redhead drowned her milk and ate the rest of the cookies. She knew Asce wouldn't mind, she always made fresh chocolate chip cookies from scratch, which explained why most of the time their dorm smelled like cookies.

Yawning the redhead glanced at the time, 6:30pm. Well it couldn't hurt for a quick nap. She turned to the bag she had brought with her and placed it next to Shay's bed. After that she grabbed a grey t-shirt black sweatpants with her symbol in red on the left thigh, and one of Shay's many hoodies this one happened to be one with the name Knight in silver lettering while the number 23 was below it in the same style and coloring.

Walking to the sleeping faunus she lifted up the sheets and curled up next to the older girl. Smiling at the warmth the raven haired girl gave off she slowly drifted off the sleep when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Ruby sighed happily and drifted off into the world of sleep.

* * *

_**So there ya go, until the next chapter!**_

_**Reviews are welcome**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-Elextrix**_


	2. Apology

_**Hey guys, Ill update My Knight in leather jacket sometime next week, possibly by Wednesday but if not then Ill have it up by sometime next week.**_

_**So control yourselves until then LadyBug shippers!**_

_**Ciao,**_

_**-Elextrix**_


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys, I have huge plans for this story but Ive been busy, when I get wifi Ill update.

Until then my darlings, read Skiretehfox's stories, they are amazeballs.

Ciao!

-_Elextrix_


End file.
